


A Clever Distraction

by mvsic_bxxks_stvdy



Category: Shades of Magic - V. E. Schwab
Genre: F/M, knives are sexy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 07:30:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14397237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mvsic_bxxks_stvdy/pseuds/mvsic_bxxks_stvdy
Summary: “You are impossible.” Kell said.“I know.” Lila replied.





	A Clever Distraction

**Author's Note:**

> Written for anon from this prompt:
> 
> [#9: one small kiss, pulling away for an instant, then devouring each other]

“You are impossible.” Kell said. Each word was bitten out, a carefully measured portion of his anger, delivered with a side of scowl. His shoulders were square and tense with irritation, his black eye flashing in the flickering firelight. **  
**

Lila allowed herself a lazy smile. She leaned back in her chair, rolling a red lin over her knuckles with practiced ease. In comparison to his red hot annoyance, her own demeanor was confident and cool as the winter sea.

“I know.” She replied.

The tavern they sat in roared with activity, but it was impossible to miss the string of curse words Kell breathed. She thought, on his tongue, they sounded almost as good as the Antari spells. He leaned forwards, one elbow on the table, his brow furrowed. “I have told you not to steal countless times-”

“And I’ve ignored you countless times.” Lila said. “Kell, it was hardly even stealing - if people didn’t want me to take their things, they should keep them in more secure locations.”

“That-” Kell looked honestly baffled by her argument, which Lila found very cute. “-is possibly the worst excuse I’ve ever heard-”

“Really?”

“-from you.” Kell said, ignoring her interruption. He waved a hand at the stolen item in question - a very nice knife. It had a blade of clean silver, and the wooden handle was set with fine stones. Lila liked it very much. “If you obtain any more knives, the boat won’t have enough buoyancy to get us back to London.”

Lila laughed. She reached over and flipped the knife up into her grip, enjoying the way candle light danced on its edge. She gave him a wicked grin. “I could always throw you overboard.”

“Saints.” Kell said, his chair screeching as he stood abruptly.

Lila held fast to her new toy, drawing it close against her chest. “I won’t give this up without a fight, Kell.” She warned him.

He rounded the table to her. Despite the sharp frown he wore, his fingers were gentle when they touched her cheek. No matter how angry he got, Kell never become violent with her. She hadn’t realized until she had this, how valuable it was. She had time to think only this before he kissed her.

The kiss was chaste, really little more than a brush of his lips on hers. Both were chapped from the sea wind, and tasted of drink.

“What was that for?” Lila asked him, as he drew back. Then she recognized the glint of victory in his eyes, and squawked. “My knife! You bastard-!”

Kell stepped away from her, holding up his prize. She felt both annoyance and pride. Her fingers brushed over her lips, and she smirked. “What a clever distraction.”

Kell shrugged, flipping the blade in one hand. “What can I say, I am clever - ow.” He glanced down as the blade nicked his finger.

Lila grinned. She bounded to her feet and attacked him - wrapping her arms around him and kissing him. This kiss was not simply contact - it was a plunge, a collision. It was the breath of air Kell released, and the way he returned the embrace instantly.

When they broke apart again to breathe, it was Lila who had the blade. She held it between their lips, and smiled up at him. “Careful. It’s sharp.”

“What a clever distraction.” Kell laughed breathlessly, and kissed her again.


End file.
